


Picnic For Three

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd thought that having Remus around would bring some much-needed maturity to Ron, but it hadn't worked out that way.  She'd forgotten that Remus had once been a Marauder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic For Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



> Written for the threesome round of daisychain_drab, and as a special present for tjs_whatnot to say thank you for the super quick beta for hermione_smut. Thank you so much, bb! I hope you enjoy this. And thank you to the lovely uniquepov for the super quick beta of this.

"Not now!" Hermione batted Remus' hands away from her waist. She looked around furtively. "Anyone could walk past."

"That's half the fun," Ron replied, pressing into her from behind, his body warm despite the snow surrounding them. Remus sent a mischievous smile her way, closing the last inches between them before pressing his lips to the side of her neck that was not currently occupying Ron.

She moaned quietly, even as she struggled to find the willpower to push them away. She'd thought that having Remus around would bring some much-needed maturity to Ron, but it hadn't worked out that way. She'd forgotten that Remus had once been a Marauder, the only pranksters more notorious than Fred and George Weasley. Instead of settling Ron, the two of them had made it their mission to loosen her up.

Even now, as gloved hands sought a crack in her clothing, the two of them worked together - Remus unbuttoning her coat while Ron pushed her jumper up, the scratch of the wool covering his fingers sending shivers up her spine as he finally found bare flesh. Ron managed to pull her t-shirt out of her jeans completely, giving Remus access to skin as well. His gloves were old, soft leather and she couldn't help but moan at the feel of it on her ribs.

"See?" the infuriating man said, one of those half-smiles gracing her lips. "You're having fun."

She tried to glare, but his thumb brushed across her nipple, the warmth contrasting with the cold creeping in past the two bodies surrounding her. The glare turned to a gasp and she arched into the touch. There was no arguing with him when he was like this. Two days before the full moon he was horny, and playful, and would not take no for an answer. Not that she really wanted to say no anymore, since his thigh had pushed its way between her legs, giving her something to rub against. Ron chuckled against her neck, so she pushed back against his erection to shut him up.

"Yes," he breathed against her neck, thrusting his hips forward. His woollen gloves brought tingles to her skin as his hands joined Remus' in their exploration. His chin moved to her other shoulder and Remus' head lifted, meeting Ron's lips with an urgent passion that she adored.

"Do you want to fuck Hermione, Ron?"

Hermione felt Ron's hands tighten at the question. "Merlin, yes."

"I want to fuck her, too. Whatever shall we do?" The tone of Remus' voice suggested that he had a solution, and Hermione wondered what he was up to. He looked behind him for a moment, then bent and tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, as if she weighed less than a child.

"Put me down!" she squealed, but her men only laughed, their deep chuckles mingling as they continued walking.

If she turned her head, she could see past Remus' waist to the picnic table they were approaching, nestled in the trees. "We're meant to be picking a Christmas tree," she said. "This is a public park, and I'm sure whatever you're planning is not only cold, but would traumatise someone, if they happened to walk past."

"No one would ever be traumatised at the sight of you enjoying yourself," Ron said, and Remus hummed in agreement. No matter how much she wanted to _hmph_ her disapproval, their comment made a little stream of happiness curl in her belly.

"Besides," Remus added. "We have Notice-Me-Not Charms." He stopped and placed her on her feet, running his hands up her thighs as he stood again.

"And warming charms, I hope."

"You should do those. You're the best at them."

Hermione knew that Ron was trying to flatter her in the hopes she'd do as he wished, but as she wanted to be warm, she didn't care. She left Remus to protecting their privacy while she warmed the table and a small pocket of air surrounding them.

"Now what?" she asked, turning back to Remus.

"Now we get to take our gloves off and actually touch you."

Ron's hands reached her first, the long fingers she loved pulling her coat off and then pushing up jumper and t-shirt until she had to lift her arms to let him slide them off. Remus reached them then, and he quickly disposed of her bra before each of them bent to take a breast in his mouth. Ron pressed small kisses around her areola, his tongue flicking out across her nipple at odd times. In contrast, Remus latched on and sucked, almost to the point of pain.

Her legs felt weak, but each of them had a strong arm around her back, keeping her steady. She laughed a little at that thought. She was the steady one; they made her do crazy things like engage in carnal activities while out choosing a Christmas tree. But they'd protect her as they lead her into insanity, so she shut her eyes and gave in to the sensations.

She could hear the sound of a belt being fumbled with, before Remus pulled away from her.

"Fuck," he said, his warm arm suddenly gone from her back. She looked down and saw he was dealing with his belt and then his hands were on Ron's. He let Ron's jeans fall to his knees and pushed his hands into his pants. He took both their cocks in hand, and grinned at the look in Hermione's eyes as she watched his arms move in unison. "Your jeans off as well, love."

He wore his command so well at times like these; quiet amusement laced his voice, as if he was sure she'd agree. As if he knew she couldn't deny him, as he melted her and Ron both.

She stepped back and Ron stretched his neck to keep his lips latched to her for a second longer. She released a soft gasp and Ron grinned as he met her eyes. Then Remus must have done something because Ron's head dropped back, a loud groan echoing into the cold air.

Hermione toed off her shoes and socks, then pushed her jeans and knickers down all in one go. She was standing naked in a bubble or warmth, in the middle of an icy wonderland. She was completely insane, and it was all their fault.

"Your charm had better hold up," she warned Remus.

"It will." He let go of their erections and held his hand out. He turned her so that she was once again sandwiched between them and looked over her shoulder. "Time to prepare her, Ron."

Ron's cock was hard against her butt and the leather of his shoe was still cold as it nudged her legs. His fingers pressed into her in one deep thrust, then withdrew, leaving her whimpering. He draped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his wet fingers across Remus' lips. Hermione saw Remus' nostrils flare and he greedily sucked Ron's fingers into his mouth. They both ground against her hip and she felt like she was a conduit; like they were grinding against each other through her.

Remus took hold of Ron's hand and drew the fingers from his mouth. He stepped to the side, drawing Ron's hand with him. She shivered as their joined hands dragged across her flesh. There was a whispered word, and then lubricant-coated fingers traced the sensitive rim of her anus.

Ron's cock seemed to catch on quicker than he did, because it gave a violent twitch five seconds before she heard his 'oh' of realisation. She knew his face would have gone bright red and she giggled. That turned into a groan as a finger pressed inside her.

"Just like you would for me, Ron." Remus paused and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Maybe a little slower." Then Remus dropped to his knees, still graceful despite the trousers hanging around his thighs, and pushed his tongue between her legs.

She and Ron had both explored with Remus, but this was the first time that Ron had touched her _there_ and just knowing it was him sent a thrill through her. His fingers were longer than Remus', thicker and with a slight callous and he crooked his finger as if he'd forgotten that she was a _she_ and didn't have a prostate. But _God_ , it felt good, and she pushed back, looking for more. Maybe she said that out loud, because he drew his finger out and pushed two back in. Remus' tongue was insistent against her clit and she felt tension curling through her belly.

Remus drew back and slipped his arm between her legs. His finger joined Ron's and urged him to move quicker, obviously ready for more. She heard herself start to beg and she was glad of their solid presence around her, holding her steady.

"Up on the table, Ron," Remus said, taking control again. Ron moved away from her and Remus' fingers carefully withdrew as well. She felt empty and was desperate for one of them inside her. "Come on. Time to sit on Ron's magic lap."

She turned to glare at Ron who was sniggering at the terrible line, but her breath caught at the sight of him. He was leaning back on his arms, the grin she fell in love with on his face. His jeans and pants were around his ankles and if it wasn't for the mouth-watering sight of his cock jutting from ginger curls, he'd look a little ridiculous. As it was, she stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to sink onto him.

"Facing me," Remus said.

It took some fumbling and moving around, but finally she was settled on Ron's lap, back pressed against the cotton of his t-shirt and cock deep in her arse.

"Fuck," he breathed against her ear as his fingers clenched against her ribs.

"Alright?" Remus asked and they both nodded. "Good."

He carefully positioned her legs on the outside of Ron's knees and nudged the man's thighs until he kicked off his pants. Ron spread their legs wide, leaving them both exposed to Remus' hungry gaze.

Even that simple movement pushed Ron deeper and left them both gasping. When she opened her eyes she saw that Remus' gaze was intent on them, and his hand was moving across his flesh with sure, steady strokes. He stepped between their spread legs and brushed his cock across her clit, the moisture at its tip mixing with her own.

"Please," she begged, pressing her hips forward in an unsubtle plea to have him inside her as well. To have her men fill her completely. "Remus, _please_ fuck us."

It was the _us_ , she thought, that wrenched the groan from his lips and sent him surging into her. Ron's hips thrust in sympathy, lifting her as well, so that her hips were squashed between them in a delicious pressure. Ron sought Remus' lips over her shoulders and she turned her head to join the kiss, their tongues as tangled and heated as their limbs. Finally, they stopped to breathe, foreheads resting together.

"You're gonna have to move," Ron said.

And Remus did.

Perched as she was in between them, Hermione could only hold on as the two men began to thrust. It was strange, feeling them both move inside her. There was a different rhythm at first, Ron only able to make shallow thrusts, and making up for that by making them fast. Remus, trousers still hanging precariously to his hips, was moving slow and deep and the counterpoint was sending her spiralling.

She frantically pushed her hands under Remus' clothes, desperately needing flesh to claw at as the sensations got too much. That was when it hit her. She was naked, and they were mostly dressed, and if she concentrated, she could hear the squeal of children somewhere in the vicinity.

She wrapped her legs around Remus' waist and dug her heels in. "Harder, Remus. _Please._ "

He matched Ron's rhythm – fast and shallow and crashing hard into her pelvis until she couldn't think. Then Remus latched onto her neck and bit down, and Ron's fingers were pinching a nipple and she didn't care what they were doing, because every muscle in her body clenched and she didn't care who heard the scream they'd wrenched from her mouth.

She was vaguely aware of a strangled groan from behind her, and the hips in front stilling as Remus pulled Ron closer, holding her even tighter in between them.

She came back to awareness slowly, feeling the soft huffs of their breath on her neck. Remus pressed his lips to her shoulder and Ron hummed happily beside her ear. She squeezed her legs around Remus' waist and lifted her arms behind her to wrap around Ron's neck.

"Warming charm held up," Ron said cheerfully, once he had enough breath to talk.

"And it turns out that you really do have a magic lap."

Remus laughed at them. "Two young lovers. You'll be the death of me." He pulled away from her, grin still on his face.

"Need I remind you that _you_ started this." She was as careful extricating herself from Ron as she had been getting into that position. "You're a bad influence on Ron."

"We're trying to be a bad influence on _you_ ," Ron said, as they got back into their clothes.

"The best sort of bad influence, I hope." She took their hands and marched back towards the trees. "Now let's hurry up and pick a tree, so that we can go home and try that again."


End file.
